


Purple Diamond

by DrogoKhan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Drama, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrogoKhan/pseuds/DrogoKhan
Summary: Years before the Diamond Authority came to existence, another empire one ruled by another Diamond, Purple Diamond whose presence alone will leave an impact on the future events to come, follow his story as travels across the cosmos amassing power as he goes.(Major AU)
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), OC/White Diamond, Pearl/Pink Diamond (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond & Spinel (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Birth

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven universe. 

Note: This is the first ever fanfiction I’ve ever written and the first few chapters will be used for familiarizing with the character

Birth

In this much younger universe we focus on one neutron star radiating a bluish purple glow that pierces the darkness around it, the extremely dense star was attracting a multitude of meteors each one getting swallowed by the star and from a distance a large almost crystal like meteorite was being pulled by the stars gravity, the meteorite was nearly the same size as the neutron star 20 km at best and in a matter seconds the two clashed, the clash erupted a giant explosion of a blinding purple light and then like a black hole all that energy released was pulled back onto a single point.

And there was darkness the only light being the farthest stars and a single gem, as big as a full grown man, it was purple and was shaped like a diamond.(a marquise shaped diamond)

A light emerged from the diamond, the light tried to take shape appearing as some sort blob that kept shifting and changing shape until it settled for a perfect sphere with the purple diamond appearing on the face of the sphere of purple light, after many hours or even days there was no change and no sound other than a slight humming sound from the sphere.

Suddenly the sphere is on the move blasting off as if it sensed something in the cosmos that surround it, and behold in the direction it flew of to there was a solar system but more importantly there was a planet arguably five times bigger than the Earth, it had a murky green atmosphere and brown oceans with continents that seem to be inhabited by blue flora.  
The sphere of light landed shortly on the planet but something different happened to the sphere once it landed the light started to take a different shape, it started growing limbs such as hands and feet each one with five digits protruding from them and it’s body took the shape similar to that of an athlete swimmer and with an angular face with black wild slick back hair and a goatee, on his light purple skin body he adorned a dark purple skin tight featureless jumpsuit which covered most of his body only ending at his elbows and knees.

His diamond was found at his upper left arm near his shoulder, with his body now finished forming he opened his newly acquired eyes for the first revealing purple eyes with diamond shaped pupils revealing nothing but utter confusion.

Purple diamond POV 

All I have remembered is darkness and now I can’t help but flinch from the colour of my surroundings, I quickly got to my senses, I couldn't help but ask “Where am I? What is this place? Who am I?” I ask myself these questions as I start to traverse this odd environment and at the same wondering what are these sounds that I’m making from my mouth and how do I understand them and their meaning, I could only sigh which made me even more confused “These words and behaviours are so weird I’ve never known such things yet I understand them” I said to myself, is this what being born is like, the thought made me groan in irritation as I clutched my head.

I decided to ignore the confusion and continue searching, searching for what I don’t know? Maybe there are others like him ‘Is there others like me, if so how do I know that?’ I thought and shook my head as I realised it’s pointless to question how I acquired such insight, so far as I trekked along the dirt all I’ve seen where small creatures scurrying below, Interesting enough I noticed that the tallest flora only reached my midsection “Now that I think about it I haven't seen any of these creatures bigger than my gravity connectors”( feet) I couldn't help but recoil as my sense sponge( nose) picked a foul stench, I see a dead creatures that seems to be on the starting point of decay.

“It’s a good thing I’ll never end up like that” I said with nothing but disgust in my tone, I froze as I released what I have said ‘Well questions for later’ I thought as I aimed to explore and learn everything I can about this world, making a promise to avoid any creatures suffering the same fate as the smelly one.

One week later (POV end)

“It’s official I hate this world” angrily muttered Purple Diamond as he was crossing a river filled with a murky brown liquid, the rivers water barely reached his ankles but that didn't mean he was any less disgusted but the stickiness of the liquid “ There has to be a faster way to travel all I’ve been seeing is flora and more of those 3 legged bugs ” for the past week Purple Diamond has been traveling on foot by either walking or running, which made him aware of how fast he can run judging by the fact he becomes a blur to fast for the eye to track, he wished there was a way to scour the planet faster ‘Maybe I can make something like that with right material’ thought the 30 meter tall purple giant, this is something else he has noticed, his intelligence, everywhere he looks an idea pops up concerning using the resources around to build structures far beyond the inhabitants of this world's comprehension.

‘These creatures are nothing but beasts’ thought Purple Diamond as during his days on this terrain he observed the creatures and their customs one of them being putting a smaller bug creature in their mouths for some reason, he tried doing the same to find the reason why they do this but immediately regretted it once he’s had a taste of these creatures which marks the day where his insight proved to have no answer for their practises, in a way it made him a bit happy.

100 years later

Over a distance at a rocky terrain mansion sized drills were digging up minerals and transporting them through channels that travelled forwards a giant pyramid that looks to made of some black alloy and at 7it’s corners where large orange crystals radiating energy, jutting out from the crystals were cables all connected to the drills powering them.

Inside the pyramid were a multitude of machinery continuously pounding, melting and purifying the minerals forming slabs and liquids that are being transported to their own containers and drones would come in and starting using them to construct or refuel. Purple Diamond is found sitting on a large throne at the centre of the building looking over the moniters and screens hooked up to his throne, for a century now he was studying the planet and it’s ‘organic life’ as he likes to call them gaining a better understanding of what the planet has to offer as well as understanding the workings of these organic lifeforms.

“One organism has to devour another or else get weaker and die, I really pity these creatures ” said Purple Diamond as he looked over the latest shipment of material one of his drones picked up from a region on this planet over his moniter, the only thing that fascinated him about these 3 legged creatures was the fact they can produce another one of their kind through a weird practise between two of them for now he shrugged it off and listed it as an experiment for later.

Over the years Purple Diamonds attire has gone through some changes, his earlier attire has got some upgrades, his jumpsuit now meets his black combat boots and gloves that reach his knees and elbows on his biceps and triceps was a midnight purple ring going around his arms and legs, he possessed a belt around his waist with sections that carried a variety of tools, his new attire includes an open high collar with midnight purple shoulder armor with a long black cape connected to them, the interesting thing about the cape is that the inner part of the cape seems to gleam with a dozen sparkling diamond shaped purple stars.

In his little exploration of this world’s mysteries Purple Diamond came to learn somethings about himself, he knew he could run faster than the eye can see but he also learned of his other physical capabilities for one he possessed extraordinary strength even for someone of his size as he remembered carrying some of his early machinery which where 20 times his size with utter ease and he could jump extremely high, so high he can touch the clouds, the lift off itself left cracks on the ground and he could barely feel the impact of his fall from such a height which says a lot about his durability.

Than came what he considered his special abilities one being shapeshifting which interesting enough his gem does not change position or shapeshift with him, after some research he realised his gem is in fact what is projecting his physical form according to his newly built scanners which say his gem is his core, his very being, which made Purple Diamond come with theories suggesting if his core was destroyed he would certainly die.

Now the other abilities he discovered was the containment bubbles which allowed him to store and warp objects to any destination that comes to mind and speaking about warping ‘Thoughts for later’.

Another ability was mind projection a power he discovered by accident when he tried to copy the organic life’s resting period, imagine his surprise when he discovered his consciousness outside his body he didn’t investigate further.

Another one of is his ability to summon a weapon, he sensed there was something in his gem that could be released so with enough focus he summoned a rapier with a silver flower patterned guard and a long crystal blade, his been practising for years but with no one to spar with he doubted his skills with it though it does have some extra abilities he discovered.

Lastly it’s a power that made Purple feel unique Gravity manipulation the things he could do with this power astounded him, he only wishes there was a foe worth using this power on.

Purple Diamond looked over a hologram of the world his been residing on since his birth “Soon this world and many more will be perfected by my hand” ominously said Purple Diamond as he watched as the hologram for this world shifted into one where hundreds of his pyramids and drills were around the planet with a couple of space stations orbiting the planet.

Than he looked over a screen showing some sort of plant, alien from this world blooming in his lab and at the centre stood a spherical purplish white gem “Good it seems my experiment might be a success. I think I'll call you Pearl” gleefully said Purple Diamond.  
The pearl emitted a soft glow.

End


	2. Creation

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven universe.

Creation

“It looked bigger on my moniter” said Purple Diamond currently in the lab section of one of his pyramid like fortresses around the planet, for the past century Purple always asked himself why he was the only one of his kind on this murky world but after he created these technological marvels, his pyramids and drills, all made faster by his flying circular drone bots but after a while he started to feel a tad bit lonely, the fact being literally the only living beings here are non-sentient bugs hadn't made things any better.

So now he's been experimenting with some of this planet’s plantation to finally create something that uses this world’s resources to create a gem like him, it took about ten years but now at the top of this white stemmed plant’s bloomed flower stood a tiny orb, the size of the gem didn't matter to him even though he’s sure this gem’s physical form will be about as big as his touch stump (finger), Purple couldn't help but watch with glee as the gem glowed a soft shade of purple as it’s physical form is released.

Purple pearl POV 

The first thing I see is a bright light but after a few seconds the light dimmed and now colour started to set in “ Where am I?” I asked after my formation.  
Purple Pearl had a slender yet strong build with a small nose and thin lips, the colour of his vision spheres (eyes) was light purple and adorned over his forms white skin is a skin tight jumpsuit exactly like Purple Diamonds in the past but of a softer shade of colour, light pinkish purple hair that was slicked back but not as spiky as Purple Diamonds and his gem was found on his upper arm like Purple Diamond.

I started to look around to see more of the environment I find myself in but I noticed this huge shadow cast over me and when I looked up I instantly froze in fear ‘ Wait what is fear?!’ I thought as I remain frozen in place watching for any sudden movements from this giant, yet I couldn’t help but be in thought questioning all this information swimming in my head “At ease Pearl” I heard the giant say , “How do you know my name!?” ’How do I know that’s my name?!’ I shouted fearfully “That’s because I made you” replied the giant, the answer made me relax a bit ‘Wait he created me?’ I couldn't help but look at the imposing figure with curiosity and wonder.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, I took notice of my surroundings noting the flower and the large table we're both on, the table reaching my creator's waist ‘For some reason his size makes sense to me’ I thought in wonder while looking at the giants gem on his upper arm, a diamond.

POV END 

Purple diamond looked at his latest creation with a neutral expression but inside he was experiencing a rush of emotions, “I guess since I gave you your name I should give you mine” Pearl straightened up from hearing Purple Diamond’s voice much to his amusement “I am Purple Diamond” said Purple his voice unconsciously carrying an authoritative tone.  
“Well it’s good to meet my maker, my diamond” said Pearl, Purple simply nodded to this “You are the first of many Pearl, soon there will thousands if not millions of us after some time” declared Purple with a small smile “Thank you my Diamond for the gift of life, though I’m a little confused what is my purpose?” asked Pearl looking at Purple with innocent sight spheres ‘Hmmm that needs to change, using both Pearl and I as examples whenever a new gem is formed they will just be as clueless as we were when we first formed, I can easily just teach my Pearl how to use my computers to catch up but to do so with every gem that’s created seems taxing, before I make any more gems I should modify my gem plants so that once my gems are born they will be updated with the latest information about themselves and environment ’ deeply thought Purple while rubbing his goatee.

“Okay Pearl I'll shall take you to the nearest research centre to get you up to date, we shall discuss your purpose afterwards” said Purple Diamond looking over his Pearl “As you wish my Diamond” replied Pearl obediently, which caused Purple to raise an eyebrow at Pearl’s subservient reply, the idea to force his Pearl to become nothing more than a servant sounded so right yet didn’t sit well with him ‘I will not force any of my future creations into positions they don't want so long as their loyal to me and my ideals, than with right resolve and skill they can be whatever they want so long as my empire benefits and there’s no chaos’ thought Purple as he stared at Pearl who was busy poking the flower that birthed him.

A week later

Pearl was up to date with everything that’s been happening, as well as Purple Diamonds next objectives such as colonizing this world with newly formed gems than proceeding with the his plans to build crafts that will allow space exploration, which amazed Pearl greatly “I am the first of many” said Pearl as he remembered what his creator mentioned, he still wore his earlier outfit.

During the week Pearl regularly left the fortress quarter he occupied to study the drills and life around the area, Pearl found the creatures interesting as they scurried around ,heck some tried to eat him since the bugs were a tad bit as large as him ,if not a few inches bigger, he learned to keep his distance and observe.

Right now Pearl is traveling through a dark corridor illuminated by orange light at the corners, he was heading towards Purple Diamonds throne room, he wished to discuss something with him.

“My diamond!” called out Pearl finally going through the large double doors that opened due to his presence and entered the massive throne room, Pearl found Purple Diamond overlooking a hologram of the same plant that birthed Pearl, Purple was listing ways to modify the plant on a screen projected next to the plants projection, on the screen was data detailing genetic modifications and technological implants, Purple took note of his ‘servants’ presence ‘It’s what he wanted' thought Purple.

“My Diamond thank you for allowing me to be in your presence” said Pearl who bowed afterwards (Purple's left brow twitched) “May I speak” asked Purple Pearl which made Purple Diamond sigh a bit “Yes you may Pearl, you don’t have to ask ALL the time” Pearl nodded with a smile “My diamond I have a question, I remember you saying that it took ten years for my gem to form yes” which Purple replied with a nod still looking at his plans for his gem plants “My diamond I over saw your blueprint for a drill that doesn't mine resources for your technological marvels but rather gems, the drills produce gems much faster than the plants, so my diamond why haven't you used them instead of modifying the gem plant” questioned Pearl as this is something that he didn't understand ‘Why waste your time on these plants’, the question got Purple's attention.

“It’s true the drills produce gems faster and at a larger quantity” said Purple and continued “But their different to the mining drills not only in function but cost” Pearl raised an eyebrow “ May I ask what cost my diamond” Purple answered with “For instance my mining drills mine for substance this planet does not need but these gem drills mine for the very life essence of the planet” Pearl was still confused “So what if does, we don't need it’s life essence to survive my diamond and according to your reports we can survive even in the most lifeless of environments” said Pearl without missing a beat, Purple chuckled a bit “It's just that after century with them I’ve taken a liking to the organic life no matter how primitive they are, that’s why I created the plants, they replace what they take like the average flora” said Purple Diamond with small barely noticeable smile.

“I see…if that’s your decision I shall respect it my diamond” replied Pearl than proceeded to leave the throne room to study more of the captured data in his quarters.

Purple diamond sighed than looked at his modified gem plant ‘There you should be faster and not only that but make sure every gem created is competent’ afterwards there was only silence as Purple surveyed his projected gem plant looking for more improvements.

End


	3. Colonization

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven universe and the shows characters.

Colonization

Hovering above the atmosphere of the now named homeworld Zeon was a sleek dark grey saucer like ship and piloting the ship was Purple Diamond whose face had a big smile, he was sitting at the centre and in front of him was an orb where his hand was on controlling the ship.

A large screen was ahead of him showing everything in front of the ship, right now Purple was taking his new ship for a spin “With ships like these travelling the cosmos will be easy” gleefully said Purple Diamond, there was the whole warping project in his files but that was for a later date.

The overall technological advancements of his steadily building empire has hit a major boost since the coming of the ‘Peridots’.

Indeed ever since he finished improving his gem plant new types of gems came to existence, Purple was expecting more gems like Pearl but imagine his surprise when his gem plants formed beings such as  
‘Peridots' who possessed a great level of intelligence especially when it comes to technology, four hundred were produced, they have green skin, dark green eyes, a hexagonal shaped head though they possessed a square chin and they have lime yellow hair that come in styles of squares, triangles, afros and tetrahedrals. They are mostly found wearing a sleeveless dark green v-neck uniform which is black at their midsection but continues as dark green again past their stomach, they have purple diamond shaped knee pads and yellow boots and gloves, on their left upper shoulder is a purple diamond badge showing their loyalty.

‘Hessonites’ who possessed great speed and strength as well as seem to posses the air of a commander, they will make strong combatants, five were produced by his plants, they have light to dark orange skin, light orange eyes, a long octagonal shaped head and they have light orange hair though two Hessonites have white hair that come in styles of large bubbly afros that extend into sideburns or even full beards. They usually wear dark orange collared uniforms with the collar coloured white, brown triangular shoulder pads that have a long black cape attached to them, they have light orange boots and fingerless gloves with a white belt on their waist, the purple diamond symbol present on their upper shoulder.

‘Jaspers' similar to the Hessonites, they were strong but not as fast and seemed to enjoy fighting judging by how often Purple finds them sparring, twenty were produced by the plants, they have orange skin with brown “scar” markings all over their body, yellow eyes, white or brown long hair that stretches to their back, their faces look strong and square jawed, they wear a black sleeveless turtle necked uniform which is brown at their midsection, brown boots which are yellow at their toes, the purple diamond symbol present on their chests instead.

‘Sapphire’ this small blue gem may seem weak at first but possessed an extraordinary power to see into the future, when Purple learned of this power from his only sapphire he couldn't help but let his curiosity get the better of him to learn more from this Sapphire to see how does his ‘future vision’ work, the Sapphire had dark blue skin, grey hair which was styled as a bowl cut, a single blue eye which was covered by the Sapphire’s bowl cut, no nose. The sapphire wore a baby blue tux with a white undershirt and black shoes, the purple diamond symbol present on his chest making it seem like a purple tie, and finally the rest of his newly produced gems were other pearls, They usually come wearing leotards or butler styled suits, the pearls come of a variety of shades of colour, Purple counted thirty one pearls in his pre-empire.

Purple gave each produced gem a code name to prevent any confusion, the code name starts with the gem type, the planet they were created on, the green house number they were born in and the number indicating their position in birth whether they came first or last.

“Peridot-Zeon-B3-X356 report” commanded Purple to one of the six peridots in his ship overlooking the ships progress “The ship is in perfect condition my diamond” replied the peridot in response while displaying a hologram of the ship showing no signs of damages.

Purple Diamonds operations have nearly stripped Zeon of it’s resources which the planet doesn’t need to sustain itself, all which are being used to construct more ships and greenhouses for the gem plants which still to his satisfaction don't harm the organic life.

The organic life is contained and separated from his gems and operations by a series of walls that permits the organic life to travel or grow at a certain level of freedom.

Just as Purple was really starting to enjoy flying this over Zeon's atmosphere “My diamond the ships are ready to be deployed for interstellar travel” said one of the Peridots “Good, now give the order to my assigned soldiers that’s it’s time to expand” said Purple Diamond with a grin plastered on his face ‘Oh boy, this is going to be good'.

The scene changes to the ship Purple Diamond is flying blasting off into space followed by other ships of a smaller size following it.

One decade later

To say commander Hessonites was bored was an understatement, for nearly ten years he has never experienced any form of excitement nor challenge, sure there was the sparring challenges from his hessonite brothers and Jaspers but Hessonite wants something new, right now both Hessonite and his crew were on a desert planet, the Peridots deploying drones to set up drills to mine this soon to be colonized world's resources.

“These drones production rate is too slow” complained the commander.

“I’ll have you know these drones were upgraded and installed with the latest technology devised by both Purple Diamond and the brightest Peridots, you are welcome to use your hands if it so pleases you” retorted a Peridot with an afro near Hessonite.

Hessonite sent a glare towards the peridot causing him to shake and nervously apologise, Hessonite simply shook his head ‘If only there were gems specifically made to build things maybe they will be faster at making these stuff’ couldn’t help but think Hessonite.

Three worlds, three worlds are being colonised after leaving Zeon, their “homeworld”, and on one of those world’s is where we find Hessonite standing on cliff watching the construction of drills, bases and giant dome greenhouses bored out his mind as his cape fluttered in the hot wind.

“Sand, rocks and more sand” muttered Hessonite watching over the horizon which got the same peridot with the afro’s attention “Zeon was ninety five percent a muddy world no ‘sand’ would exist due to its low temperatures and humid air yet the moment we landed on this world and saw ‘sand’ for the first time we already knew what it was and why it exists fascinating” said Peridot his voice laced with wonder, Hessonite just rolled his eyes knowing they have already been informed of their supposed “insight” which this elite gem chose to ignore and continue on without distractions.

“Hessonite-Zeon-D1-X1 report the constructions status” radioed in a Peridot, a large holographic screen from his wrist watch showing a Peridot with a triangular shaped hairdo, “Were facing no issues as we speak, everything is going according to plan” replied Hessonite with a bored expression” Good proceed as instructed than” finished the Peridot login out, Hessonite just sighed looking at the stretching dunes of sand “X212 I heard more Peridots will be produced on Zeon” asked Hessonites without looking at ‘Afro'dot “Well yes that is true, it’s seems Zeon has a high affinity for producing gems like me, you don’t know maybe this planet may produce more gems like you” replied ‘Afro'dot while trying to lift Hessonite’s mood, but all X212 earned was a grumble.

Billions of light years away 

We find a barren world, no sign of life, the planet was orbiting two stars, a normal yellow star and a white giant.

From the barren world’s atmosphere we see what seems to be a familiar multicolored meteor clash with the white giant, which caused an extraordinary phenomenon, the white star in a blink on an eye disappeared as if sucked by a black hole at it’s center, for hours the only light this barren world received was from the yellow sun until there was a brilliant white flash which was followed by a white sphere of light launching itself towards the planet’s surface.

Now focusing on the orb hovering just above the ground as it started to take shape, forming hands and feet, a head with hair spiking out in five directions like a star, a large 27 meter tall woman with blinding white hair and skin that seemed to glow, black full lips and large eyelashes, she had a small nose and atop her head was a white diamond.

Grey eyes fluttered open revealing white diamond shaped pupils.

Billions of light years away 

Inside of a large saucer like ship, sitting on an a large dark purple throne we find Purple Diamond who shivered slightly, which was caught by Purple Pearl “My diamond are you alright” asked the small pearl with concern “It’s nothing I just got chill for some reason” replied the diamond “But the cold doesn’t effect us” said Purple Pearl

“I know” said Purple Diamond bringing his entwined hands up to his nose while glaring out in space “But it doesn’t make it any less interesting” finished with Purple Diamond with a smirk, Purple Pearl nodded and copied his diamond by looking out of the ships window while standing next to Purple Diamonds throne.

End


	4. Competition

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven universe or any of it’s characters.

Competition?

Begin

Over the many years of colonizing Purple Diamond’s empire has expanded across the cosmos, new gems where born all unique in both ability and personality, Purple gladly set up a system to keep his stronger gems in line and his disadvantaged gems a chance to rise, this system can be summarized by one word: Performance.

His gems were ranked in accordance to how efficient they perform their given missions, said gems rank was displayed by the Purple Diamond symbol.

One purple diamond- Average soldier

Two purple diamonds- Elite soldier

Three purple diamonds- Captain

Four purple diamonds- Admiral

Five purple diamonds- Fleet Admiral

These ‘badges’ symbolizes the gems skill and power as well as their ability to lead, any gem no matter the time can reach any of these ranks understanding that the higher they go the harder it gets.

It’s been about three million years now and so far 137 worlds were colonized and under his rule, in each of those worlds the organic life was preserved, Purple’s empire did find some worlds, three in total, with sentient life, sort of, the grey bug eye and bipedal creatures on one of the three discovered worlds for example are primitive and according to reports they just ‘discovered’ fire, a lot of Peridots and Morganites laughed at the creatures simplicity and the fact the creatures believed they discovered it but it’s was caused by one the rubies going through a tantrum.

Purple diamond sat atop his throne going through the list of reports of new possible world’s to colonize and stars systems to be mapped, his attire has changed now he wears a long white open coat with the inside of his coat coloured dark purple, his black gloves were gone and so are the rings around biceps and triceps, under his coat he is wearing a black skin tight shirt with Purple lines tracing his muscles, black pants and knee high dark purple boots, atop his head there is a midnight purple crown and he still has his midnight purple belt.

“Hmmm” hummed Purple overlooking a report stating they just discovered a plant that was seventy percent water and seems to be rich in resources according to surveillance drones, they also report that the world is inhabited by a variety of organic lifeforms, one in particular being some hairy primitive creatures whose appearance is shockingly similar to theirs.

Purple Diamond just raised an eyebrow this but adorned a calm expression when he started looking at the mission briefing, a squadron consisting of one elite lapis lazuli, two average rubies and one elite agate are being sent their to see if the world is worth colonizing.

This is another thing that’s part of the empire’s system, gems can partner up how ever they like or stay solo throughout their missions, each mission allows his gems to get A-Units which is a currency Purple created to ‘motivate’ his gems to do better, if a gem wants to make improvements and personalize their ships, weapons and gear they have to buy the material or tech to do so, which is why some gems like to go solo, not only does it increase their chances to promote if they effectively finish their mission but also gain a lot of A-Units in the end, while squadrons have to share their gains.

“With a lapis lazuli at their side they should be covered on THIS planet” Purple shook his head while releasing a small chuckle, he likes how progressive his gems were in both ability and adaptability, Purple believes that the preservation of the nature around the bases on each world might of played a role in their more upbeat personalities, for some reason knowing his gems are genuinely happy with how he rules them made him feel kind of proud for some reason.

Over the years Purple himself was trying many ways to improve his capabilities, especially after he constructed a room capable of creating anything from your thoughts, said room was used for his own personal training.

“I wonder what the future has in store for my empire”  
A few light years away from Purple’s location  
Meanwhile on Earths moon, a base was being built by a team of bismuths, who look a tad bit feminine compared to Purple Diamond’s bismuths, what’s interesting is that on their attire, which looks like something a blacksmith would wear was a single diamond symbol, a pink diamond symbol.

Above the moon orbiting it were two giant ships of blue and pink which were shaped in the form of limbs, the blue ship being an arm and the pink one being legs, we find the occupants of those ship inside the nearly complete moonbase walking up a couple of stairs leading towards the central room of the base, the walls left of the stairs showing murals about four different gems of great significance, two of the gems from the mural the ones we see travelling together.

"Oh Pink, your first colony , ohhhh, you must excited” said a 20 meter tall giant woman with light blue skin, white long hair that seems to fuse under her neck, blue eyes with diamond shaped pupils with odd makeup under her eyes that make it seem like she has bags under her eyes from crying, she wore a long hooded dark blue dress ,on her chest we find a nearly teardrop shaped diamond “I know right! I’m finally getting the respect I deserve as a diamond” smugly replied a eight to ten meter tall pink woman, with bubblegum pink skin, deep pink eyes with diamond-shaped pupils, and shoulder-length yet large, fluffy pale pink hair. She also appeared to wear lipstick. Her physical form's projection was smaller than the other Diamonds, but she still towered over lower-ranking Gems. Her gemstone was located on her navel and displayed in a large pentagon-shaped opening, being an inverted-side view of a round-cut diamond.

The gem wore a burgundy top which was cropped in the middle to reveal her midriff and gem with large puffy pink-and-white shoulder pads and rose gloves. She also wore a small pink and white skirt, short puffy rose-pink pants, white stockings and a pair of pink slippers with white pom poms floating over each of them.

These two gems where in fact the two out of four matriarch of homeworld with Pink Diamond being a recent addition “Now, now Pink since it’s your first colony we expect you to do your best to show us that you can take responsibility “ informed Blue looking down at Pink who proceeded to skip all the way to her chair “Don't worry Blue this is gonna be a breeze” assured Pink.

A few seconds later Blue and Pink's pearls came into view, Blue Pearl she is altogether very lean not as muscular as Purple's empire’s pearls, with long legs and arms, and has a tall oval-shaped head with a prominent and pointed nose. She has sky blue skin and messy, chin-length periwinkle hair. The upper portion of her face is covered by her bangs, similar to how her owner Blue Diamond covers her face with her hood. Her outfit consists of a periwinkle bodysuit with an open diamond-shaped keyhole neckline, a sheer, frost-blue, knee-length skirt, and pale blue flats. Her gemstone, a powder-blue cabochon pearl, is located on her chest than came Pink’s Pearl, who wears a dress resembling Pink Diamond's.

The top half has puffy blue shoulders, an amber-colored top with a V neck, a diamond-shaped cutout at the bottom, and a light yellow trim along the bottom. The bottom half has a pink skirt with transparent drapes over it and pale blue ballet flats, her hair style is a pixie cut, when it comes to body structure both pearls are the same.

“Oh it seemed like it was only yesterday when I’ve seen you emerge, you were so small and adorable” coed Blue while cradling Pink whose face was a darker shade from embarrassment and anger, “Blue set me down this instance, your embarrassing me” fumed Pink.

Suddenly an amethyst guard came rushing in quickly making a diamond shape by crossing her hands “My diamonds I hope I wasn’t disturbing anything?” asked the amethyst fearfully noticing Blue Diamond’s icey glare that promised death,” I hope this is important or else you'll be shattered for wasting our time” said Blue much to the amethyst’s horror, Pink flinched after hearing what Blue Diamond threatened, Blue kept telling Pink that shattering is good way to keep gems in line, stating that more will be made, as much as Pink loves Blue for how supporting she was to help her get her first colony, their was something she never liked about Blue it’s how easy it is for her to take a gems life or any life without feeling any sort of guilt.

Even Yellow doesn't shatter as much as Blue.

“N-N-No my d-diamond this information is s-sure to be important to you, for you see some of our redeyes that we deployed to gather data about my Pink diamond’s colony have been destroyed my diamond’s” stammered the amethyst, she had white, purple skin and plump lips, she possessed a strong body displaying her immense strength and durability as all gems like her type should, she wore a sleeveless body suit that had a dark blue v-neck forming a blue diamond symbol on her chest, a blue torso and dark blue legs with blue boots, the standard uniform of most soldiers in Blue's court.

“What!?” yelled Pink, angry that something is trying to ruin her big day, Blue’s eyes widened slightly “ What destroyed the redeyes?!” angrily questioned Pink “Reports state that it was some silver sphere shaped drones who kept shooting down our redeyes” briefed the amethyst.

While Pink panicked Blue was deep in thought ‘It can’t the lifeforms on this planet, they have yet to form complete civilizations, unless…’ Blue’s eyes widened “Another race? One advanced enough to discover interstellar travel” this peeked her interest, so far Homeworld has never faced anything that can threaten them ,all the other races they have faced proved to be too weak, barbaric and primitive to stop their armies from wiping them out and colonizing their worlds, Blue knew somewhere in the universe there must be a race advanced enough to challenge Homeworld but whatever this new enemy is, it will be exterminated like the rest, Blue promises that.

Mars

Currently on the red planet we see a large obsidian pyramid, the home base of one Admiral Holly Blue Agate judging by the four diamond symbol on his upper left shoulder, he sat in the central room of the base where all data about missions and production was collected “Oh! team Rodi chose to survey this world, this will certainly be interesting for them” said Holly, he had an imposing stature, muscular, light blue skin, combed white hair which to the sides of his head stretched into bull horns, dark blue eyes, thin lips, an angular face with a pointed chin and a thin moustache that ends in curls, he adorned a long closed dark blue coat with a neck collar, black pants and dark blue boots which are white at his toes, his gem was found on his chest.

His job is to moniter the teams progress and see if they will need backup, if they faced any unknown threats, which is the reason why he is sending a warning to team Rodi informing that there might be another advanced race surveying the planet ‘I should inform my diamond about this’ thought the agate, he was a bit worried since the team consist of two elite gems and two average gems, it may sound good but this is an unknown enemy their facing.

If Purple gives him permission to provide assistance when he deems it necessary, Holly would gladly call his army of gems on mars and lead them to the planet in his warship.

With Team Rodi 

Traveling towards Earth’s surface was a sleek brown ship that looks almost like a bird, it reaches a forestry area before hovering down and opening a door at the ships rear, allowing a set of stairs to form all the way to the ground.

“Hyaa!!” shouted a ruby as he did a couple of flips instead of using the stairs to get down,”Woooh!!” followed a second ruby doing a couple of flips himself both rubies ended up doing a silly pose, the two rubies have a rectangular afro travelling up the heads, red skin and dark red eyes, they were short as all rubies are, they have a squarish head and a small nose, both wore a dark red body suit that covered their whole body except their necks and heads, the suit was black at their midsection and they wore brown gloves and boots which was open at their fingers and light red at their toes, the only way to tell them apart was the fact one of them included a red scarf while the other has shoulder armor and the positions of their gems, which were found on the left/right side of their thighs, on their right shoulders was a single purple diamond symbol.

Green Agate just groaned, shaking his head as he witnessed what his partners did “Guys you don’t have to do this every time we arrive on a new planet” berated Green Agate, by body structure he’s no different than Holly Blue Agate, except he has lime green skin, dark green eyes, a small beard, his light green hair was combed but had one large horn curved up atop his forehead, he wore the same coat as the Admirals but it was open showing his green turtle necked suit underneath, which becomes black from his middle to his legs which have dark green boots, his coat was dark green as well and his gem was found on his naval, on his chest was two vertical purple diamond symbols.

“Jacky, dude relax, the little bros are just having fun man” said the last gem moving down the stairs, a lapis lazuli, he has neck length unkempt blue hair, cyan skin with some freckles on his cheeks, he has a slim figure and quite tall but not as tall as the agate, dark blue eyes and a long goatee that stretched from his chin to his neck, some yellow beads were found on said goatee, he wore an open loose sleeveless royal blue shirt that exposed his chest, yellow baggy pants with blue Greek sandals, his gem was on his chest, the elite purple diamond symbol present on the back of his shirt.

The agate could only sigh “Okay team remember the mission, we are to identify the enemy and possibly capture one for interrogation” said ‘Jacky looking around seeing if he has their full attention and satisfying as always he did “Remember to not engage unless we have no choice, if violence arises try to be diplomatic first, because if this race is just as advanced as us we don’t want a war” finished the agate, his squad mates nodding in reply.

“Are you ready Bulo!” asked the ruby with the scarf, “Oh yea I’m ready Aira!!” replied Bulo with cheer, with Lapis joining them, Jacky just rolled his eyes.

Quickly Jacky summoned a green machete from his gem “ Alright team! Move out!”

And like that they moved deeper into the woods using the trees as cover.

End


	5. Conflict

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven universe nor the shows characters.

  
Begin

  
Team Rodi was seen charging in the forest with Green Agate in the lead side stepping trees and chopping vines with his machete, the rubies were behind him parkouring over the trees and boulders in the way.

  
Lapis is flying over the foliage providing recon and air support, it only took team Rodi a few minutes to reach a large canyon filled with activity.

  
“Team with me” commanded the agate the team regrouping and overlooking the canyon filled with injectors “So commander what do you recon those machines are for” asked Aira, the ruby with scarf, “That’s for us to find out in our mission briefing” said Jacky “Lazuli fly over the canyon and try to find anything of interest while we go down and investigate these machines” ordered the agate “Tubiler bra, I got this man” hippily said Lapis flying over the canyon to get a bird’s eye view of the place, the leader and his two teammates skidded down the canyon.

  
After a couple of seconds they reached the noticing the holes on the walls of the canyon “Hmmm” hummed Jacky as the rubies looked puzzled, Jacky walked forwards a grounded injector pulling out a scanner from his gem while still keeping his machete ready for any unexpected attacks, he started scanning the injector, the data going towards their headquarters at Mars.

  
As Bulo and Aira were on lookout they heard a crunching sound which caused both of them to look down at Bulo's feet noticing a dead flower turning to dust.

  
The rubies couldn’t help but look around noticing the sheer lifelessness of the area “I’ve never seen anything this dead in my life” said Aira with worry while Bulo shifted uncomfortable with his surroundings “That’s because these machines removed all the life in this area” said the agate looking at the results of his scanner, the rubies were slightly surprised because they already suspected it was the injectors.

  
“These…’injectors' create…gems?” confusingly said Green Agate which took both rubies by surprise “What!” flinched Bulo covering his mouth from the loud outburst that could’ve alerted their enemies “I understand your outburst Bulo, but let’s not focus on it until we finish this mission” calmly said Jacky with just as many questions as the rubies in his head.

  
Lapis was seen flying back with a confused expression “Okay bros I managed to find some um enemies buuuuut they don’t look like enemies” Jacky raised a brow “ What makes you say that?” while floating in the air with his wings “They kinda look like us bra, more specifically amethysts, mostly” said Lapis “Mostly?” repeated Jacky “ Well unlike the amethysts we know these ones kinda remind me of…hourglasses. Is that weird?” asked Lapis rubbing the back of his head.

  
The team looked at each other processing what they learned.

  
Meanwhile at the prime kindergarten

  
Amethyst Facet-5 Cut-8XJ was looking at the spot below her hole wondering when will 8XM emerge “Wow she’s really taking her time” said 8XJ while the rest of the amethysts stood idly by waiting as well “Uh guys shouldn’t we be going to the command center?” asked one of the amethysts “8XM hasn’t come out yet “ said 8XK who was sitting next to 8XJ.

  
A bit far from them another amethyst, 8XB, was laying down watching the clouds noticing a blue blur passing by in the sky before disappearing deeper in the prime kindergartens canyon “D-Did anybody see that!?” asked 8XB quickly standing up causing everyone to take a battle stance, looking to the sky “What is it 8XB?” asked one of the amethysts standing on guard “I saw a blue person in the sky!” freaked 8XB causing all the amethysts to deadpan “Seriously? It could've been a lapis or an aquamarine, heck it could've been one of this planet’s lifeforms!” exclaimed 8XK relaxing with the others “I don’t know I saw some yellow too” worriedly said 8XB.

  
8XB wasn’t wrong because at this moment team Rodi was situated behind a large rock observing them.

  
While Green Agate or Jacky was recording the amethysts and sending the information to headquarters the rest of his team were busy studying the odd amethysts “See bros I told you” said Lapis glaring at Bulo who looked sheepish “I’m sorry okay, I just thought maybe you where eating those weird fruits again” apologized Bulo “Bro there’s nothing wrong with eating my special gungo fruit” Aira played with his scarf “I don’t know those make me lightheaded and hard to focus” responded Aira.

  
Lapis shook his head with a smile “Bro they help clear your mind and experience a zen like no other, plus their organic “ proudly said Lapis. While they were conversing Bulo and Jacky were watching the mystery gems noting their physical appearance, gems and uniforms which had a diamond symbol, a Blue Diamond symbol.

  
Green Agate didn’t want to process what this means but he must ‘This could mean there is another being like Purple Diamond who created these gems like how he made us’ were the agate's thoughts “We need to capture one of them for questioning” said Bulo gaining his teams attention, who then all looked at Jacky for commands.

  
Jacky looked at the mystery gems stationed obviously waiting for something ‘Orders from command?’ thought Jacky and than he decided “Okay Lapis I want you to fly over and pass them to see if any reinforcement are coming, radio in if their coming, and Aira create a small flame enough to draw gain one or two of those gems attention, guide them to those rocks” while pointing at a couple of rocks that will obscure the mystery gems from seeing them “That’s where Bulo and I will flank them” the team nodded and commenced their plan.

  
With the Famethysts

  
“Hey guys have you heard?” asked one the amethysts “Heard what?” asked 8XJ taking her attention away from what’s suppose to be 8XM exit hole “They’ve been reports of redeyes being shot down and a possibility of an enemy race trying to take this planet too” said the amethyst causing the rest of her sisters to look at each other “Wait! Where’s 8XB!?” shouted 8XK in concern, the amethysts frantically looked around finding no sign of her.

  
Several meters away from them we find 8XB walking, following a weird fire the got her attention especially when it started to dance around before LITERALLY bouncing away like a ball which got her to follow it to see what it is.

  
8XB didn’t know much about this planet’s lifeforms thus why she was on edge after seeing the blue blur in the sky, but now ‘living’ fire, now that got her curiosity, “I wonder if I can sneak it in with me” murmured 8XB with delight, just as she jumped over a large boulder a pair of small yet strong red hands burst out of the ground grasping her feet keeping her in place, before she could scream or attack a green blade popped out her chest while Jacky placed his palm on her mouth in a split second.

  
POOF!

  
All that remains was her gem that was held by Jacky, Bulo melted his way out of the ground “We have what we need. It’s time to go” said Jacky calling back his squad mates giving the order to return to the ship.

  
Lapis received the order to return to the ship deciding to fly back “Well it’s time to go home, I wonder what treats I can find on this planet?” loudly thought the lapis wondering if there were fruits like his gungo fruits, just as he was flying, still in his thoughts, he smacked into another flyer sending both of them to the ground.

  
“Ow! Watch were your flying” complained the woman he crashed into “Sorry dude must've zoned out there” Lapis finally gained his senses as well as the woman.

  
They stared at each other, another lapis lazuli, our Lapis taking in her appearance.The lapis had a slim figure and is considerably tall, being about the same height as a Pearl. She has cyan skin, cobalt blue chin-length hair with long bangs and fringe that covers her entire forehead, which occasionally looks messier and rounded, and royal blue eyes. He couldn’t see her gem which might be at her back.

  
The lapis wore a backless blue halter crop top with an upward-facing navy triangle, which ties into a blue sash ribbon on the back of her shoulders. She also wore a flowing cobalt blue skirt, which is calf-length with a downward-facing navy triangle around the waist, and wore no shoes.  
He noticed she was taking in his appearance too.

  
“You’re a lapis, but you look different” said the other lapis “Rougher” Lapis raised his brow “You look softer” they continued to stare at each other “Well dude I’m pretty sure you must be busy so I’ll be on my way” Lapis stood up wiping the dirt of his pants while the other lapis repeated the word ‘dude’ with confusion, before he could leave she grasped his hand stopping him “Wait what are doing here, I was the only lapis lazuli assigned this planet” she said glaring at him with suspicion “Uh…well…what’s that over there!?” He shouted pointing behind her, she turned trying to see what he was pointing at “There’s nothing there” looking back and finding the lapis gone.

  
“What the-“ she growled taking to the skies looking for him ‘she tricked me!!’ thought the Homeworld lapis lazuli, what she didn’t know was the Empire lapis lazuli was still on the ground hiding behind a tree “Well dude it looks like I gave you the slip” he finished, and started flying back to the ship once it was clear.

  
Meanwhile the Homeworld Lapis was souring in the sky looking for the weird looking lapis lazuli ‘What was with the hair on her chin’ thought Lapis recalling the Empire lapis lazuli’s long goatee with the yellow beads, she also remembered his attire especially his yellow baggy pants ‘The diamonds don't tolerate it when gems try to integrate colours other than their base colour onto their forms or else you will be considered as an offcolour’ thought Lapis wondering what the other lapis was thinking with his attire.

  
As she was flying with her water wings near a clearing a large silver orb came out nowhere producing laser canons from it’s sides “The enemy drone!” exclaimed Lapis preparing to retreat to the command center or a body of water, knowing without the later she couldn’t properly defend nor attack.

  
The orb blasted a hail of lasers, the lapis lazuli responded by manoeuvring around the blasts using her wings, there were some close calls, she tried flying away but the orb was hot on her tail, she tried using the trees to lose it but it just rammed through them without getting a single scratch “This is going to be harder than I thought” said Lapis dodging a blast.

  
She heard the sound of flowing water nearby “A river!?” hopefully wondered Lapis, she flies into the direction finding a small river, but enough, ‘Now It's my turn to attack!’ angrily thought Lapis quickly using her hydrokinesis to form a water buzzsaw that rocketed towards the drone and successfully cutting the attack drone in half.

  
“Hmmph it’s over, next think twice before messing with this lazuli” sighed the lapis lazuli but her sight spheres widened as she sees the two halves of the orb melt and form into two smaller orbs which got their blaster canons ready and pointed at her, “Oh come on!!” shouted Lapis controlling the rivers water behind her forming spikes ready to impale the drones.

  
Unnoticed by her was that the two drones shimmered a bluish colour before going back to silver, so imagine her surprise when she launched the spikes and the moment they got close to the drones they started shaking violently before falling down the ground out of her power “What?!” Lapis's eyes widened prompting her to send more water spikes which like the first wave fell out her powers grasp when they got close to the drones.

  
The drones prepared to destroy her with a rain of lasers with the Homeworld lapis lazuli realising there’s no escaping the blasts, using the little water remaining in river to create a dome to at least defend herself, the drones fired upon her, their lasers piercing the dome.

  
POOF!

  
Her physical form destroyed and her gem falling onto the ground, one of the drones got close still sensing life in the gem getting ready to fire one last blast “Wait stop!” shouted the Empire lapis lazuli landing near the scene, the drones scanned him before responding with “Lapis lazuli-Rebula-F9-X2 identified ceasing fire”, Lapis only huffed looking at the teardrop shaped blue gem on the ground.

  
The two orbs fused into one before flying away, Lapis picked up the gem and bubbled it sending it to the ship, water wings formed and he started flying back to meet the others at the ship.

  
Moon base 

  
Pink was standing near the glass dome of her control room looking at the Earth, she sent a glance at Blue who was sitting on ‘MY Chair’ thought Pink clearly annoyed, ever since these reports about redeyes getting destroyed by enemy drones came in Blue has insisted that Pink should let her take care of it and that Pink should sit there and look pretty because she’s useless in this situation ‘Well it didn’t go like that but it felt like that’ sadly thought Pink, the diamonds pearls where not far behind, standing still almost like statues but with Pinks pearl shooting worried glances at her Diamond slightly ruined the stillness.

  
“A band of amethysts at the prime kindergarten report that one of their own is missing” said Blue with interest, Pink perked up as Pink wanted to see the amethysts emergence herself at the kindergarten, well disguised because it is undignified for a diamond to grace lower gems with their presence.

  
“Maybe the enemy kidnapped the amethyst, we should send squadron to look for her” said Pink wanting to contribute but frowned when Blue laughed “Oh Pink it’s just a single quartz, the gem is not of any importance, the gem was freshly made so she knows only the most basic information about homeworld her fate is meaningless” Blue tsked “There’s still so much for you to understand, it seems your not ready to colonize this world yet or any world” Pink was beyond angry now “But-“ but Blue interrupted her “Yellow was right your only a child”

  
Pink stared at Blue who went back to the reports projected in front of her.

  
Shaking with anger and hot tears traveling down her cheeks she walked out of the room, Pearl following her Diamond to try and comfort her, Pink traveled down the stairs looking at her mural with a heated glare “My diamond-“ started Pearl but was interrupted by Pink smashing her fist into her mural still shaking with rage, her immense strength cracking the wall and ruining her depiction.

  
“Come on Pearl where going to Earth” declared the young diamond with determination, with Pearl sadly nodding following Pink who recalled her ship so they could board it.

  
‘What kind of diamond am I if I can’t protect my people’ thought Pink diamond with a new resolve.

  
A FEW LIGHTYEARS AWAY 

  
A large dark ship looked over a planet’s atmosphere, one of the world’s colonized by the Empire, In the ships main deck was a large throne were we find Purple Diamond and his Pearl, Purple has just received the reports gathered by team Rodi ,his interest peeking at the possibility of meeting someone like him

  
“Pearl it’s seem where going on a trip to one of my newly discovered solar systems” Purple said with an excited smirk “Other gems like us, who would have known” said Purple Pearl mimicking his creator’s smirk.  
“Set a course to Earth!” and like that the ship blasted off to it’s new coordinates.

  
END


	6. Clashing Diamonds part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to those who like my story for taking so long writer's block is a thing I discovered and experienced for quite a while but now I plan to redeem this story with better new chapters!!
> 
> Ps some Steven Universe characters will be buffed especially the diamonds

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe nor its characters.**

  
Outside a large brown birdlike ship stood on guard was team Rodi ,Bulo and Aira looking the most annoyed and impatient.

  
Apparently one of their own was late.

  
“Where the stars is Lapis!” angrily shouted Bula his patience running out, Aira agreeing with his planet brother, the green captain leaning against a tree with a passive expression, Bula pacing around the small field instantly thought of a reason “I swear to Purple Diamond if he’s eating those stupid fruits of his during a mission I’m gonna make a complaint and get him demoted!!” Jacky just shook his head “Bula calm down, we both know well that Lapis earned his rank” said Jacky with a stern tone “I AM CALM!!!” was the ruby’s rage filled response.

  
Before Jacky could make an order for the ruby to cease his ramblings a blue and yellow blur landed close to them “Sup dudes, I hope you guys have been chilling well while I was away” lazily said Lapis, before the two rubies could explode on him Jacky cut in “What took you so long” questioned the agate “Well I kinda made contact with one of these ‘gems’” sheepishly responded Lapis, the captain of team Rodi raised a brow at his words “I hope you took care of this ‘gem’ right?” Lapis nodded “Well one of our drones took care of him, I just bubbled and transported him into our ship” the rest of team Rodi, especially green agate, took note of that after hearing that it was taken down by one of their drones.

  
Aira, after calming down from hearing Lapis explanation, mentioned that they have already captured one these enemy ‘gems’ so there was no need to capture another “Not true remember those ‘injectors’ at that dead canyon and how they produced gems” reminded Jacky the others nodding as they know this “The odd gem we captured was recently made judging the surrounding evidence thus will only know the most basic details about his species, Lapis did us a favour by capturing a hopefully more knowledgeable soldier” assumed Jacky the others understanding his reasoning.

  
Jacky noticed the lazuli’s troubled expression ”What’s wrong Lazuli is something the matter?” Lapis looked at his captains eyes, with a serious expression, “I’m sorry Cap but the way he fought was comparable to a one diamond rank soldier ” Jacky nodded “Yes I assumed so after hearing that one of our drones took him out, I just hoped it was a lucky shot” Jacky noticed the sun was setting “Okay team it’s time we leave this rock and transport these prisoners to our nearest station off world” with that final command the team entered their ship and set off to complete their mission report at Mars.

  
**{Earth’s Stratosphere}**

  
A large pink ship that looked like a pair of legs hovered and hastily descended down to the planet, in the shaking ships deck, going through entry, we can find Pink Diamond operating it with her legs and Pearl-

  
Who is currently freaking out.

  
“My diamond are you sure this was wise!? Your fellow diamonds won’t be accepting of this!!” Pearl screeched fearing for her diamonds safety and a tad bit of her own. Pink only scoffed “Oh come Pearl this is an opportunity to prove myself by taking care of this competitive mystery race” cheerfully said Pink with nothing but determination in her eyes “Plus I can handle another decade or century of solitude in my room” Pink said with a smile, Pearl could only look worryingly at her diamond.

  
“B-B-But my diamond-“Onward to MY colony!!!” proclaimed the young diamond disregarded her pearl’s distress and pleas to reconsider.

  
**{Moon base}**

  
The amethyst guards were absolutely terrified as Blue Diamond raged after hearing that Pink took off to ‘take care of this’ as they informed her, “I cannot believe Pink! Out all the childish things she could have done she does this!!?” fumed Blue while rubbing her nose bridge out of frustration “Oh I should have known! She is so immature! After this I’m going to make sure this is the last time she will ever think about having her own colony!!” Blue turned her sight spheres towards the amethysts who informed her of Pink’s departure “Remind me to shatter all of you for allowing this to happen” was Blue’s nonchalant comment and order.

  
“But my diamond we-!” one of the amethyst fearfully tried to explain that they couldn’t prevent nor sway the actions of a diamond but was cut off “Who permitted you to speak” coldly replied Blue, her sight spheres locking onto the smaller gem who was shaking like a leaf.

  
Just before she could shatter the gem herself a gem soldier ran in the room and said “My diamond I have urgent news!” Blue only huffed in annoyance “What could be more urgent than this!? If you’re wasting my time like these incompetent amethysts than I assure you will be shattered with them! ” said Blue with a glare, the soldier could only stutter out “I-I apologise my diamond but an unidentified ship has parked near the base”.

  
That caught Blue Diamond’s attention “Has a squadron been sent to surround it?” The soldier, who was a jasper of Blue Diamond’s court, nodded “Yes my diamond they are currently awaiting orders” the jasper replied to her diamond.

  
“Good I shall also see myself as to who or what would dare challenge homeworld ” said Blue thinking of less than good things she would gladly do to this being(s).

  
**{Inside Purple Diamond’s ship}**

  
‘They weren’t kidding these beings do look a lot like my creations’ thought Purple with intrigue, watching the ‘jaspers’ surround his ship via his large holographic screen which is displaying everything outside, Purple Pearl looked on with interest and could only say “They remind me of hourglasses” his diamond just ignored that comment.

  
“Oh what is this?” questioned Purple seeing a new ‘gem’ approaching out from the base towards his ship, what made this one different was that he was blue and much larger ‘about two thirds my height’ assumed the Diamond, that’s when he saw what’s on this gem’s chest, his sight spheres widening “Pearl” calmly said the emperor, “Yes my diamond?” asked Purple Pearl.

  
“I believe it’s time to greet our new ‘friends’ ” Pearl only nodded before Purple stood up from his throne with Pearl on his shoulder as a ring of light formed around them before swallowing their forms.  
{Outside Purple Diamond’s ship( Moon’s surface)}  
Everyone outside witnessed as a glob of light emerged from the sleek black ship “Get ready for anything!” ordered the commanding jasper standing close to Blue Diamond, who only narrowed her sight spheres at the large light ball.

  
The huge glob of light descended onto the ground, with every gem soldier pulling out their weapons and entering their stances, the ball of light reached the ground and unveiled its occupants.  
Purple Diamond and Purple Pearl, who was on his shoulder, stood before them all with Purple Diamond himself grinning towards Blue Diamond’s gobsmacked expression “Hello there” greeted the towering diamond “You may call me Purple Diamond, I have come before you to talk because I believe we can resolve this debacle we find our empires in”.

  
Silence.

  
Every single gem in the area was frozen still from the appearance of what looks to be a gem as tall as White Diamond who also claimed to be a ‘Purple’ Diamond which the gems took note of as they gazed at the proof on his left upper arm.

  
“That’s impossible!” stated Blue getting out of her initial shock, and hearing the hushed whispers from her gems about the possibility, and denial, of another diamond actually existing, Blue’s mind raced trying to discern that if this gem was lying or not but as she looked at _her_ ,she can’t help but feel that it’s true yet…

  
“No…there exist only four diamonds and White created Yellow, Pink and I, so who or what are you!?” demanded Blue, Purple Diamond still held his grin “Oh? So you and two others were created by this ‘White’ that you speak of?” replied Purple “I wonder how your creator came to be? Was _he_ born from a collapsed star like me?” asked Purple.

  
‘He?’ was everyone’s line of thoughts, Blue did remember that White said she was born from a collapsed white star, though no further evidence proved that the same occurrence could have the same result but if this ‘ _Purple_ ’ Diamond’s claim is true ,than she is a lot like White in both size and how they came to be.

  
“But enough of that, as you now know my scouting drones have patrolled this planet, and deemed it a rich world to be colonized” said Purple, even though he has a relaxed expression his tone spoke as if he expects them to leave this world and never cross his path again , Blue glared at the larger diamond “Homeworld has claimed this planet to be colonized, what gives you the right to take this planet!” said Blue rhetorically, Purple Pearl slightly laughed gaining Blue’s and the surrounding gems questioning stares “We should ask you the same question” mockingly replied Purple Pearl, gaining the collective gasps of the homeworld gems.

  
Blue’s expression turned dark and even darker when she saw Purple’s amused expression “To think a ‘diamond’ such as yourself would allow this defective pearl to speak--no remain un-shattered is enough to gain my ire” menacingly replied Blue “Oh come on now! My Pearl was just kidding around, I’m sorry that he pointed out how ridiculous your statement was! I hope that it didn’t offend you, because I’m willing to negotiate over who will have the rights to this planet” said Purple his grin widening.

  
Blue was shaking with rage, her Pearl below Blue’s gravity connecter(s?) looked at diamond in worry “M-m-my D-diamond?” stuttered the petite pearl “Negotiate? NEGOTIATE!!? I DON’T CARE IF YOU’RE TRULY A DIAMOND OR NOT, I’LL HAVE YOU SHATTERED MYSELF!!” Shouted Blue ,the gems under her court charged even knowing that taking down a diamond of this size is beyond them is beyond them but being the loyal soldiers they are they charged.

  
“Well there goes negotiations” said Purple not regretting it though, raising his hand which shimmered with light purple energy, he pointed his index finger at the approaching squadron and raised it ,displaying his influence over gravity, causing them to find their gravity connecters away from the ground. They all struggled, some of them trying to ‘swim’ back down but could only find themselves helplessly floating away from the moon deeper into space until those who remained couldn’t see them anymore.

  
“So do you still wish to fight” asked Purple gazing at the remaining Homeworld gems consisting of the commanding jasper, Blue and her pearl who all have shell-shocked expressions “W-w-w-wh-hat-t-t?” stuttered the jasper, Blue gained her senses and her glare intensified, getting over what she witnessed, a blue aura enveloped her form and extending her hand a blue light appeared forming a long scythe “I promised that I will shatter you myself” was Blue’s menacing reply.

  
Purple chuckled forming his rapier “Very well!” he said with anticipation.

  
They charged.

  
**End**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sorry I intended of finishing this before the 22nd but registrations for my 2nd yr in college were quit disastrous soooo here's the new chapter :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe nor its characters.**

{Over the clouds in Earth’s atmosphere}

Team Rodi’s ship can be seen souring above the clouds ready to depart from this world, inside the ship we can see their members, Green Agate was steering the ship, the rubies looked like they wanted to jump on their seats out of excitement and Lapis, who was at the ships storage room, was placing two bubbles containing a lapis lazuli and an amethyst gem into two blue separate cylindrical energy fields, big enough for the gems to reform yet still restricts their movement to some degree.

After Lapis placed both of them inside, the field turned yellow and emitted some electrical energy that when it zapped Lapis’s finger, it shook and lost its form causing him to release a yelp from the stinging sensation.

“Ouch… Okay dudes now that the mission is done and all I think its time to chow down on these fruits I found on this world” said Lapis reaching for his gem as it glowed pulling out a red smooth fruit, Aira and Bulo just glared at him with Bulo muttering “I swear if he starts those ridiculous rants again I’m poofing him” Aira just laughed “IF you can poof him, those two diamonds on his back mean something brother” Bulo grumbled.

Green Agate was preoccupied as he noticed something at a distance something pink, his sight spheres widened “Gems to your stations and get ready for battle!!!” commanded Jacky, his crew reacted and got to their positions heating up their ships canons and defences.

{Pink’s ship}

“Ha I-we found them!!” proclaimed the Young diamond, Pearl meanwhile was getting hit by a major case of anxiety “M-m-m-my diamond this is rash we don’t know what their capable of!” said Pearl truly worried about her diamond “This is my moment, in that ship could be the leader Pearl!! If I bring her down I can finally start building my colonies and make Yellow eat her words!!” said Pink expressing joy and half day dreaming of Yellow admitting that she wrong and Pink knew better.

“Quick Pearl to battle station!!” said Pink with a determined expression while unable to wipe her excited smile “My Diamond…was your ship even installed with weapons?” asked Pearl “Pssh! Obviously it has weapons Pearl!” said Pink while nodding as if it was easy an answer “But wasn’t Yellow Diamond the one who was in charge of its construction??” timidly asked the Pearl watching as her diamonds turned expression from excitement to an empty look devoid of emotion “…” Pink stared silently “M-my Diamond?”

{Team Rodi’s ship}

“Why is it shaped like a pair of legs?” asked Aira with Bula sitting next him with the same questioning look “Why is it furiously kicking at our direction” questioned Bula, Jacky didn’t care “Ready to fire at my command!!”

{On the surface of the moon}

Sparks emitted as the two blades clashed, Blue grunted as she was pushed back by the larger diamond, before Blue could compose herself Purple charged in unleashing a series of slashes with his rapier but Blue reacted even though she could not recover properly, she parried Purples strikes with her scythe though some managed make contact leaving a couple of cuts on her form.

They broke apart as they readied their next assault, Blue looked on with frustration ‘This is not good she's too strong and fast, if this battle continues like this she would prevail” thought Blue who glared at the larger diamond noticing his smug look ‘I believe it’s time I reverse our roles’ Blue smirked as she moved to attack.

Fast, elegant and precise, that’s what Purple would describe the way Blue fought with every clash he knew not a single move is wasted with her, he was forced to jump back when Blue tried to slash at his legs who then jumped in the air doing a spin before launching an overhead attack with her scythe but Purple used his greater strength to block and pushed her higher into the air with a rising slash, before she could even blink, with a burst of speed Purple was already above her “What!!? Argh!!” said Blue shocked at his sudden speed boost and using her scythe to block a hammer kick that slammed her back onto the moon’s surface causing the ground to burst as a large crater formed, Purple shortly landed before speaking “This is far better than my simulator” He started walking towards the crater “I know you’re not done, I know you were holding back some of your abilities" said Purple nearly at the crater “Come on you know you can’t win if you continue to hold back, you didn’t even scratch-" whatever he was about say was silenced as a blue aura washed over him and some of the land.

Purple's sight spheres widened as he buckled finding himself on one knee unable to stand, tears streaming down his face “Urgh! What is this!?” questioned Purple experiencing induced alien emotions of fear, hopelessness and sadness which sapped most of his strength.

“I promised that I will be the one shatter you" said Blue as she stood out of the crater, the aura emerging from her, while holding her scythe in her right hand she lifted her left up forming a blue energy ball which floated up over her head “ I believe it’s time I keep it" darkly said the diamond, the energy ball unleashing a volley of homing laser beams which targeted Purple whose only thought was ‘Well this is going hurt' gritting his teeth he forced his arms to block the attack, a collection of explosions consuming his form.

{With Blue Pearl and the others – midway through the diamonds fight}

Blue Pearl shook from fear as she watched her diamond battle the enemy, she didn’t know anything about battle except for the few times she witnessed the quartz gems spar, she can tell her diamond was not winning and if that’s not something to worry about there was the enemy's smaller companion a pearl, well an odd looking one, with their body types looking somewhat the same, ‘she’ had broader shoulders, a longer face and was a tad bit taller.

Blue Pearl heard what sounded like an explosion, she gazed at her diamonds fight and gasped as she saw the enemy gem approach a large crater, cracks and debris around it, “My Diamond!!” her normal meek tone vanishing, turning back to the enemy ‘pearl’ out of fright.

Blue Pearl watched as the Jasper, who informed them of this ‘diamond’s' arrival, fought with the ‘pearl’ and Blue Pearl was shocked to see that the ‘pearl’ was facing the more combat based gem on equal footing, even the jasper’s frustrated expression says much of what she is seeing.

“Stay still dammit!!" shouted the Jasper getting angrier while trying to chop the ‘pearl’ down with her battle axe, Purple pearl wielding two daggers dodged and parried the Jasper’s attacks “Why would I do that, seeing your angry expression brings me joy" said Purple Pearl while giggling as the Jasper got even angrier, leaving an opening, the jasper raised her axe and before she could split his head in two Purple Pearl took the opportunity and struck her chest and neck with his daggers “Impos-” was the Jasper’s last words

POOF!

Her gem falling onto the ground Blue Pearl stared in horror ‘This is unprecedented…, impossible…unnatural’ Blue Pearl’s thoughts descended deeper, her petite body shaking, trying to make sense of what she just saw, she didn’t notice a shadow looming over her.

{Back with the diamonds}

Blue Diamond glared at the dust gathered around Purple’s position after the assault of energy beams, her aura still washing the area.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Purple littered with scratches and some minor burns, his attire having some damages as well, “Well that was interesting” plainly said Purple Diamond struggling to stand, Blue’s power still affecting him to a degree, once he was able to get to a good stance, summoning his rapier on his right hand he said “If this is the extent of your abilities than I have won” his tone laced with slight arrogance.

Blue twirled her scythe “Tsk! Your cockiness will lead to your demise, but don’t worry your shards will be put to good use on a little project of ours” Purple only smiled “Very well” he moved, Blue readied her scythe blocking an slash from her side before retaliating with series of swift spinning attacks, displaying the same grace as a dancer, Purple either block or tried to dodge the onslaught , his decrease in strength and speed noted.

‘He evened the playing field by creating this ‘field’ and using her smaller size to her advantage, it seems I have to get serious if I must emerge victorious’ thought Purple wiping the next globs of tears obscuring his vision while blocking another attack from Blue, He pushed Blue with all the strength he could pull sending her a good distance.

‘What is she planning?’ mentally questioned Blue narrowing her eyes at Purple as she was pushed at a distance with his last attack, Purple’s form was enveloped by shimmering purple waves “You have shown me your power so I believe its time I show you mine!!” with that declaration Purple smashed his left fist onto the ground, the shimmering energy waves around him entering the ground and with a strained grunt he raised his arm into the air, the ground shook as it started tearing apart into large chunks of land, all of which were being pulled into the air.

“Wha-wh-what!?” shouted Blue finding herself being pulled into the air, she tried to hook herself onto the ground with her scythe but the section of land was pulled out as well, the rocks collected at a single point form a large sphere, Blue struggling as much as she can could only find herself being buried in the mini-moon her angry screams muffled and muted by layers upon layers of rock.

Purple mimicked the action of throwing a ball which caused the large mass of rock to steadily move towards Earths direction picking up speed as it flew “Have…a…nice…trip!!” was Purple’s strained words, and finally the mini-moon had gained enough velocity for Purple to release it.

{The pearls near the ‘surprisingly’ undamaged moon base}

Blue Pearl watched on, her hair no longer covering her eyes as she stood frozen watching as the large mass moved further away from her and closer to the nearest world, her mind blank incapable of processing the events that occurred ‘My diamond…’ thought the petite pearl.

“Hahahahahaha” Purple Pearl laughed causing Blue Pearl to jump finally noticing the other pearl’s presence close to her, she looked at him with fearful tear filled eyes “Oh don’t worry I’m not going to hurt you” that did not help Blue Pearl’s state as she whimpered “Sheesh! Now I’m really not going to hurt you in the state you’re in, all the real threats have been dealt with” said Purple Pearl playing around with the jasper’s gem before bubbling it.

Purple Pearl's gaze was on her for a while studying her features with interest before shrugging and heading towards his diamond, who was currently sitting still exhausted, “Your diamond, if he survives the fall he would earn my diamond’s respect truly” Blue Pearl was afraid to respond only watching the odd pearl’s back as he left her ‘He?’ was her the only thought she could manage.

{With Pink…}

The inside of Pink’s ship was shaking as team rodi’s cruiser was firing down on it

And Pink was going through a tantrum.

“Out of all the things-!!” Pink couldn’t finish as the ship shook again “I’ve never hated you Yellow as I do now!!!” continued Pink as tried with to duck and weave through all the energy from the enemy ship, the pink vessel flying in a cloudless night with team rodi’s ship not far behind.

In the inside of team Rodi’s ship the male lapis gem was eating an apple

“(Gulp)…Dudes should we be attacking like(taking another bite)…their…(Gulp) aren’t attacking back” asked Lapis, Jacky the captain of the team sighed “True but judging by the ships size and design we can assume that whoever is in it is someone of great importance, thus elimination or capture will greatly benefit us” replied the agate to Lapis who was sitting on his right, he glanced at his left “Plus my two hot headed subordinates could use some target practise”

Aira and Bula who were manning the left and right laser turrets on the ship’s wings were screaming “DIE DIE DIE!!!”

Lapis only chuckled nearly finishing the ’red fruit’ before noticing something on the scanners “There’s a large object entering this worlds atmosphere” Green Agate nodded “I can see it, must be a meteorite” Lapis glanced at the scanner than shrugged continuing to finish his treat.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys been in a situation where you think so fast of the words you're going to type it makes you 'skip' some words ruining the sentence structure


End file.
